The present invention generally relates to telecommunication systems, and more particularly, to millimeter-wave (MMW) communication systems.
MMW communication technology offers a vast array of high-speed capabilities, especially with the emergence of high-bandwidth-requirement data services such as, but not limited to, the transfer or downloading of uncompressed high definition (HD) TV data. The MMW band extends from about 28-300 GHz, which enables single or multichannel carrier signals capable of Gigabit transmission speeds.